elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenixborn
A mysterious group of individuals who were birthed using a ritual by Danallis. Danallis wished for the ability to have children for her time communing with mothers made her seek the same bond they had with their children. As a dryad, Danallis cannot naturally have children like her elvish counterparts. So Danallis communed with a band of wizards who were experts of the Fade. With their ritual, they infused pieces of Danallis' soul with other magical components, snared souls out of the fade and fused them into a material catalyst; a large mercullite crystal. This ritual birthed the initial group of Phoenixborn. However, her newly birthed children required sustenance before able to gain conscious and were incubated in bedding where they were tended to by Danallis. In time, Danallis' activities were discovered after the Dragonscales investigation unrelated matters with one of the wizards who aided her. The investigation lead them to Danallis' lair where she held the Phoenixborn. Those who resisted were slain and Danallis captured. The Dragonscales also confiscated the catalyst and Elder Dragon Rider Kaiden Armov attempted slaying the Phoenixborn, deeming them Fade abominations, but failed as they reincarnated from the catalyst. The new incarnations were Arizu Valbis and ''Ghrolok Stonecrusher'''' which Kaiden decided to bind them to the island of ''Rohndur as an eternal prison. The imprisonment was short lived however as the Phoenixborn gained consciousness in time through unknown means. Kaiden's alarm system was alerted which he asked Elder Dragon Rider Cobalt Ulphil to fetch them and return them to him. Members * Arizu Valbis * Ghrolok Stonecrusher * Faeynala * Lanu Tengo * Talon * Thalnik Ulmrus * Zirilante Adventures Ghorolok and Arizu learned much of their misfortune, but there was still great mystery behind their origins. It was at this point that Kaiden suspected they may be more than mere Fade abominations. The group was given general freedom to explore the world, but were under heavy watch by Kaiden. The group and Kaiden henceforth began performing favors for favors in an uneasy alliance. It wasn't until the incarnations of Talon and Zirilante that the bond between Kaiden and the Phoenixborn prospered to the point of general likeliness. During their travels, the Phoenixborn primarily explored their origins and unraveled the mysteries behind what they truly were. The first incarnations of the Phoenixborn were Ghrolok Stonecrusher and Talon. In exchange of fetching the Razer Onyx, Kaiden introduced the Phoenixborn to their mother in captivity, Danallis. She mentioned she was happy to see them alive, but to avoid dealing with Kaiden - advice which they ultimately ignored. They also gained the companionship of Darius Leopold through a sort of ritualistic deal. Kaiden shortly after asked the Phoenixborn assist him in the Assault on Mount Spire. Kaiden let the Phoenixborn have more free reign over their own dealings and offered aid for their pilgrimage of self-searching whenever he could. Their freedom eventually cost them their lives however as they met their end when pursuing personal objectives of Ghrolok. Ghrolok and Darius came to an extreme disagreement which resulted in Darius slaying the Phoenixborn in their sleep to gain back his Tome of Ten Thousand Deaths. The Phoenixborn were reincarnated in the same way as before, except that they were in the new bodies of Faeynala and Talon. Kaiden found this highly unusual that they could constantly return like lichdom, but suspected they might be divine in some way. In the interest of studying them more closely, Kaiden sought the aid of Barl ''who commissioned the service of ''Zikore Raug to study them alongside Kaiden. Kaiden lead the group to locate Elder Dragon Rider Cassandra Teth ''which once they confronted her, the Phoenixborn encountered their mortal enemy - ''Fade Knights. Shortly after escaping the Fade Knights, the riders communed with the Phoenixborn in tow to discover the treat Tiamat introduced to the Material Plane and how they might take a part in its defense. The Phoenixborn were given respite after learning of these events, but their adventures caused the death of Faeynala who reincarnated as Thalnik Ulmrus ''and earned the companionship of Armament during their activities in ''Durgrax with the Kahl-El, Piszok-Zok Ratkin and the Great Shadow. As Talon and Thalnik Ulmrus, their companionship was demanded by Elder Dragon Rider Eras Yothyr through a deal struck between her and Kaiden. Eras ultimately desired to study the Phoenixborn as well in order to procure more Vithari. The Phoenixborn toiled with Eras for a short time before attempting a ritual with Pyrrhic Prudens that failed and attracted the attention of nearby Fade Knights. Eras teleported the group to Caelum before returning their company to Kaiden after exhaustion much of her power to fight the Fade Knights. Kaien quickly shed interest in learning of the previous Phoenixborn's death which unkown to him at the time was delivered by Darius Leopold. In search for Darius' location, the group was sent to Barl who forwarded them a request through Zikore that they travel to the Shadowfell to attend Lysander College. There they met Mordred Lysander and got involved in several conflicts with him, Evernight and Shar. However through Mordred, they managed to be able to scry for Darius' location with a ritual performed by Barl. He explained that he saw Darius in Pilfanx ''which they immediately traveled to and stumbled upon ''Shelaighleh once more. The group eventually caught up to Darius in the company of Lucian and Yestow where notably Bwart and Yestow had a climactic duel. Upon returning to Calnlian and delivering Darius' location to Kaiden, Thalnik learned that his pact of old was recently transferred to Xezmon who desired his eternal servitude. The group pursued means to free Thalnik from his pact, but ultimately it was his demise once he ordered Dathroc to slay Xezmon which resulted in Illmorath gaining his pact and immediately acting on it. The events also caused the deaths of his companions: Armament, Roric and Talon as they were slain during their first encounter with Dathroc. The battle against Dathroc also came forth Bhelumzar, but in his muted human form. Talon was later reincarnated as Lanu Tengo who was hastily reintroduced back into the Phoenixborn company by Kaiden. Thalnik was later reincarnated as Zirilante which Kaiden urged their priorities to discovering their resurrection and mysterious origins. The Phoenixborn uncovered the truth of the Dreamscape which lead them to the Nexus and the Nexus Arbiters. There they joined as newfound member of the Aegis ''and began actively pursuing defense of the Material Plane from the impeding threat of Tiamat. Additionally, they started their pursuit to divinity as they discovered they were demi-gods on the rise to becoming gods. Their first stepping stone was finding ''Oghma who explained to them what it means to be divine. Zirilante took the group to Valibor where they explored the war-torn plane for a brief time. They were taken to Shadowheim by Lolth afterwadrs, but managed to escape with the aid of Nadal Do'ndar. ''The Phoenixborn's newfound knowledge was shared with Kaiden who requested for their aid in Dragonscale activities to setup defense of the area Tiamat is known to resurge. There they gained the companionship of ''Alkil who was meant to act as a bodyguard of sorts for them. During their time in Pilfanx with activities regarding Yuvari, the group also gained the companionship of Alexander Anderson. Skolg also came forth during their activities who explained he would train Zirilante in becoming a god of war if he could survive his trials which Zirilante accepted the challenge. The Phoenixborn performed missions for Kaiden which involved activities with Yuvari and a Skull Lord throughout the Pilfanx kingdom. Their pursuit of military defense was interrupted however by the Cataclysm of Pilfanx where they discovered Bhelumzar's true form and nature. Category:Group